Infernum
by Lilas
Summary: Itachi thoughts... Enough said. #^_^# (Spoilers for Naruto Manga 16+)


Disclaimer: Not mine. But I want Naruto and Itachi!!! If anyone has them, are you willing to sell?!  
  
Author's notes: I... have no idea where this fic came from. I was at school, bored, and decided to write a fic. This is what came out. Sorry Swyth, I know you want a Shikamaru, but I'll have to think about that to write it. And you'll only get it when you write Gott *evil laugh!* Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to click that pretty little 'Go' button at the bottom left corner of the page! It makes me happy!!!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hatred is such a strong word. There's nothing quite like it. The pain, the suffering, the ideology that a person could dislike someone so much to the point of wanting to kill them if only to avoid seeing them... It's not something many people are capable of. It's not something may people will acknowledge in themselves.  
  
But he has. He's acknowledged it and he harbors it and he believes in his strength and his destiny. He knew he was gifted and had talent to do things no one else would be capable of. He knew he'd be able to accomplish things no one else would dream of. He knew that if he wanted to, he could conquer the world, the universe. Why?  
  
Because he hated.  
  
Because he knew no fear, no compassion, no solidarity. He had only allegiance to himself, and that gave him power beyond anything. He did not need to fear his family's death, his compatriots' possible massacre. He only had himself to fear, and even that fear he had conquered and vanquished. Inside him lived only the greed to grow, to measure himself to his peers, to those claiming to be stronger than him.  
  
And then to kill. He would kill them after they had served their purpose and allowed him to measure his strength. He had no use for them. He had no use for anyone. If he could, he would kill all of them. But if he did that, then who would be left for him to kill? Himself? That would be unacceptable. The animals? Animals were not worth his time. Animals were not worth killing. Humans were much more entertaining.  
  
Humans had emotions. Fear, despair, confusion, betrayal, and that pathetic sense of morality that dictated their lives. Morality was for the weak. Morality pinned people down and oppressed humans from pursuing what they were meant to make theirs: blood. Flesh, blood, other people's secrets and genetics, their most forbidden fruit only meant to be passed down into the family. The greatest of pleasures was to steal that from the weak and absorb it into one's self, laughing at the anguish portrayed in their eyes.  
  
Watching the fools realize their mortality, how fragile their lives were, was something only a killer could enjoy, something only an outsider could derive pleasure from. He loved the horror in their eyes as their blood poured from their wounds and suffocated them, forced the bleeding to inhale it through their nostrils and drown in their own blood. The disgust in their eyes was a thrill he could never get rid of.  
  
It was addictive.  
  
It was a drug.  
  
He needed it again. His people were becoming proud. They were becoming hard to handle, their noses held up in the air and their sense of security nearly unshakable. It was time to teach them a lesson. It was time to teach them to never let their guards down. He would attack when they were most vulnerable. When they were secured inside themselves and believed to be invincible. He would shatter their security and kill them in one, merciless blow.  
  
He would force them to drown in their blood.  
  
And then, he would force the village to see who he was. He would destroy them as well. It would never be enough. His need, his obsession, would never be quenched. Nothing he did would ever be enough to satisfy him, to make him stop. He would go on, living as he had, killing and delighting in the helplessness of his victims.  
  
He was an Uchiha. He had power. He would destroy. He would kill. And then...  
  
... He would smile.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Author's note II: For anyone confused, this is a ficcie about Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. The one he wants to kill... Anyone who has read Naruto 16+, you know who I'm talking about. That cute, awesome, pretty FREAK!!! I love him! *huggles Itachi* Bye bye! Lilas~ 


End file.
